¡Oh Lily!
by Affy black
Summary: James le ha escrito una canción a Lily Evans. Sirius ha aprendido a tocar la armónica sólo para la ocasión, Remus se ha comprado tapones para los oídos, Peter está vestido de porrista y la pelirroja favorita de Hogwarts a punto de cometer asesinato. L/J.


**Titulo**: ¡Oh Lily!

**Summary:** James Potter le ha escrito una canción a Lily Evans. Sirius Black ha aprendido a tocar la armónica sólo para la ocasión, Remus se ha comprado tapones para los oídos, Peter está vestido de porrista y la pelirroja favorita de Hogwarts a punto de cometer asesinato.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece y probablemente no lo hará nunca.

**Nota: **James/Lily como los amo y como me divierte escribir de ellos :) Como siempre, intenta ser comedia, pero vamos, que a veces ni yo entiendo mi "comedia" Ojala les guste :) Mañana domingo es mi cumpleaños así que mi propio regalo es escribirme a mí misma algo de ellos jaja.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh Lily!<strong>

Ese día Lily tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, no por algo parecía que ese no era su día de suerte. No había encontrado el par de su calcetín, se le había atorado el pelo en el nudo de su corbata y había derramado avena sobre su libro de Transfiguraciones. Así que prácticamente había empezado como un mal día, y una vez que Lily empezaba un mal día lo terminaba igual de mal, así que con la idea de que pronto se caería por las escaleras, o que Peeves le lanzaría algún grillo al pelo salió del comedor con rumbo a Pociones, su primera clase.

Sus presentimientos se vieron hechos realidad cuando piso goma de mascar mágica, la cual nunca pierde el sabor ni tampoco la pegajosidad, y luego vio a James Potter venir hacia ella con toda la intención de hacerse el galán pintada en la cara.

James era…pues era James. Puede que fuera un poco más maduro –ya estaban en séptimo y eran Premios Anuales, después de todo. – pero seguía siendo el mismo chico fanfarrón, bromista y despreocupado que había conocido en el tren a los once años y que le había causado una pésima primera impresión que no fue borrada nunca. Ni hasta cuando le juraba amor eterno. Porque era un hecho, todo Hogwarts lo sabía. Incluidos los profesores, el director y uno que otro bicho que hubiera en el Bosque Prohibido. A James Potter le gustaba Lily Evans.

Sin embargo todos sabían también que Lily no le correspondía, ni lo haría nunca, ¿Verdad? Está bien que el chico era guapo y carismático, que fuera sumamente gracioso y que nadie pudiera negar su inteligencia natural, pero para la pelirroja, Potter siempre iba a ser ese jugador de Quidditch creído y mujeriego. Aunque a veces se encontraba a sí misma mirándole fijamente en clase, o soñando de vez en cuando con él. Eso era completamente normal, ¿A que sí?

-¿Qué quieres Potter? –preguntó malhumorada cuando él se paró justo frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-Te tengo una sorpresa. –musitó el moreno. –Y estoy seguro que esta vez vas a querer besarme en lugar de pegarme de puñetazos.

Lily suspiró, quizá recordando lo bien que Potter se veía con el ojo morado. Entonces del mismo lugar de donde Potter había salido, venían sus amigos. Y Lily se sintió ligeramente asustada porque todos parecían tan entusiasmados como James.

-Ven acá, Sirius. –llamó Potter sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Black le obedeció y corrió hacia ellos emocionado. –Peter, tú también. –El joven Pettigrew obedeció a su amigo sin chistar.

Remus caminó más tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Te escribí una canción, Evans. –le explicó el Gryffindor guiñándole un ojo. Lily palideció.

-¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula. -¡No! No seas ridículo.

-Oh vamos, vas a adorarla. –aseguró Potter con esa sonrisa en su cara.

Lily miró a Remus en busca de ayuda, pero éste simplemente se limitó a ponerse un par de tapones en los oídos. Lily abrió la boca ofuscada.

-¡Remus! –chilló la pelirroja.

-¡No me veas a mí, él insistió! –se excusó su amigo Lupin. -¡Por eso me compré estos bebés! –señaló sus oídos. -¡No quería perdérmelo! –gritó, probablemente por influencia de esos tapones.

Entonces Peter sacó su varita y Lily pensó, por un ingenuo segundo, que iba a ayudarla a huir de esa escena tan horrible. Sin embargo el muchacho se apuntó a sí mismo y en menos de un instante ya llevaba sobre el uniforme una camisa que decía "Vamos James, conquístala" y que cambiaba de color. Lily pensó que sólo le harían falta pompones y sería como las cómicas animadoras de la escuela de Petunia.

-Potter por favor. –murmuró Lily cuando notó que alumnos de todas las casas se empezaban a reunir para ver qué pasaba. –O te juro que te mataré, enterraré tus restos tan profundo que no los hallarán hasta dentro de milenios, y además te arrancaré ese pelo tan horrible que tienes antes de que mueras para hacerte sufrir un rato.

James, en lugar de asustarse, ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Me gusta tomar riesgos, Evans. –dijo finalmente. -¡Ahora Sirius!

Y entonces Lily sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Black se había llevado una armónica a los labios y soplaba sin sentido. La pelirroja creyó por un segundo que iba a saber que estaba haciendo, pero no. Sirius sólo soplaba y movía sus dedos sin motivo alguno.

Y Potter abrió su boca y comenzó a cantar mientras Remus se cubría los oídos con más fuerza y más curiosos estudiantes se arremolinaban alrededor de ellos.

-_Oh Lily, eres tan bonita como un colibrí.  
>Por ti yo lucharía contra un bisturí.<br>Y hasta te cantaría un popurrí_

_¡Oh Lily! Vayamos a bailar un tango.  
>Y podríamos hasta comer un mango.<br>Y revolcarnos en cualquier fango.  
>Porque tú estás fuera de todo rango.<em>

Lily no quería reírse, quería llorar. En realidad no eran las estúpidas rimas de Potter, ni los ruidos horribles que salían de la armónica de Black, tampoco eran los tontos gritos de Peter apoyando a su amigo ni que James no pudiera cantar con líneas sin desentonar horriblemente. Era más bien que la mitad del colegio estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia y ella sentía su rostro ponerse colorado. James iba a morir. Lenta y horriblemente. Además, iba a llegar tarde a clase por su alboroto.

-_Oh Lily, tus labios son de un color rojo.  
>Y contigo yo me encerraría bajo cerrojo.<br>En mí provocas un gran sonrojo.  
>Y tus ojos me ven como con rayos infrarrojos.<em>

_Mi Lily, sé que no soy tu mejor amigo.  
>Así que te compraré un lindo abrigo.<br>Para que vayas a nadar conmigo.  
>Y ya no me veas como un enemigo.<em>

_¡OH LILY!_

La pelirroja se había quedado petrificada, todos se reían abiertamente, sentía que sus tímpanos no volverían a ser los mismos después del intento de nota alta del final y además Potter sonreía tan campante, como si fuera inmune a la vergüenza que acababa de pasar. La muchacha de ojos verdes _y labios de un color rojo_ se acercó a James incrédula y totalmente avergonzada. Las risas no parecían ir a detenerse en un buen rato.

-¿Y? ¿Te gustó? Yo creo, en mi opinión, que es una muestra hermosa de poesía contemporánea. Remus dice que me falta más práctica pero, ¡Bah! Cómo si no hubiera salido perfecto.

-Corre por tu vida. –masculló ella entre dientes. James se acercó un poco más.

-¿Qué? No te escuché, Evans.

-¡Que corras por tu vida antes de que te mate! –rugió. -¡Y tú también, Black, o te haré tragarte esa tonta armónica!

Los dos amigos intercambiaron miradas antes de salir corriendo como posesos con Lily coreada por las risas de medio Hogwarts, persiguiéndoles con ansias asesinas. Eso hasta que ellos llegaron a las escaleras y Lily, corriendo como loca, terminó cayéndose.

Y entonces despertó.

-Lily, te quedaste dormida. –le comentó su compañera de habitación. –Oh y le ha caído avena a tu libro de Transfiguraciones.

Lily levantó su cabeza. Se había quedado dormida en la mesa de Gryffindor a mitad del desayuno. Todo había sido un horrible sueño. Nada había ocurrido, su dignidad seguía en su lugar y nadie se había reído de ella. Potter no le había cantado que _quería que bailaran tango_ ni tampoco se había caído por las escaleras. Un bruto sueño y nada más que eso.

Con todos los ánimos del mundo se levantó y se dirigió a Pociones, feliz de que sólo se hubiera tratado de su loca mente ideando sueños sin sentido. Eso pensaba hasta que…

Pisó goma de mascar mágica. Miró aterrada al suelo. Eso no podía ser cierto, ¿O sí? Tragó saliva cuando vio a Potter acercarse hacia ella con ese mismo rostro de su sueño, a Black siguiéndolo con una armónica en la mano, a Peter emocionado tras ellos y a Remus sujetando con unos tapones para los oídos.

Y que luego Trelawney le dijera que ella no servía para Adivinación. ¡Tenía el ojo interno más abierto que la cabeza de Petunia cuando se cayó de aquél árbol a los ocho!

-Potter… -murmuró ella totalmente lívida y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Te tengo una sorpresa. –habló el moreno. –Y estoy seguro que esta vez vas a querer besarme en lugar de pegarme de puñetazos.

-Oh no, no, no. –repetía la horrorizada pelirroja.

-Te escribí una can…

Y antes de que James terminara su oración Lily se había lanzado a besarlo de lleno en la boca dejándolo completamente azorado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los otros tres merodeadores se habían quedado de piedra mirando la escena. Bueno, tampoco es como si Lily hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer. Esa había sido la primera forma que se le ocurrió para callarle la boca.

Aunque tampoco iba a quejarse demasiado. Había cosas que James Potter hacía bien. Jugar al Quidditch, las transformaciones y hacer reír a la gente. Y cuando él fue capaz de salir de su asombro Lily comprobó que besar era también una de ellas.

-¡Oh mierda, Cornamenta, había estado practicando con la armónica! –gritó Sirius enfurruñado.

-Vamos, Canuto. Quizá puedas tocarle algo al calamar gigante. –opinó Peter al notar que ni James ni Lily iban a hacerles el mínimo caso en ese momento.

-Sí. –apoyó Remus. –Así tal vez esa criatura salga, te coma, y termine con la tortura de escucharte tocar un minuto más.

-Eres un exagerado, Lunático. –dijo Sirius. –Bien que me escuchas siempre que toco.

Remus exhaló.

-Eso es porque debo ser masoquista.

Y se marcharon. Y aunque Lily sabía que ya no había peligro de que James la ridiculizara en público tuvo que admitir que dejar de besarlo era algo que no se le antojaba. Quizá porque ya había sido un día suficientemente malo y merecía una pequeña compensación del universo. O quizá porque no quería y punto.

-No es que me queje. –murmuró James entre sus labios. –Pero, ¿Me dejarás cantarte la canción que te escribí?

Lily lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez algún día. –dijo finalmente. –A solas. Donde no haya nadie a kilómetros de distancia y cuando tenga ganas de reír un rato. Y claro, si Remus me presta sus tapones para los oídos.

James la miró ofendido pero tras segundos de reflexión cambió su expresión a una sonrisa.

-¿Eso significa que ahora salimos?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Ya te he besado. –sonrió un poco. –Supongo que sí.

Él le imitó sonriendo de igual manera antes de tomarla de la cintura y ¿Por qué no? Besarla de nuevo. Después de todo estaban saliendo y no había hecho falta una canción inventada por Sirius y él para lograrlo. Ese debía ser su día de suerte seguro.

* * *

><p>The End. Jaja espero les haya gustado y les haya sacado una sonrisa. Como dije, mañana cumplo años y el mejor regalo del mundo sería que me dejaran un review :3 Es gratis y fácil, ¡Anda ve a hacerlo! Gracias por leer.<p>

Un beso!


End file.
